Captain Marvelous (Zangyack-verse)
Captain Marvelous is a major character in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, acting as Gokai Red of the Gokaigers of the Zangyack-Verse. Him and his crew are elite soldiers of the Zangyack Empire. Summary The AkaRed of this universe, like his Prime counterpart, enlisted this world's Basco and Marvelous into a makeshift pirate crew to protect the Ranger Keys from the Zangyack Empire. Due to as-of-yet-unknown circumstances, Marvelous betrayed the two, taking the Ranger Keys and Treanger Box while defecting to the Zangyack Empire. Using the Keys and Mobilates, he forged this world's Gokaigers: a Sentai team Marvelous intended to be the "singular family" in the Zangyack Empire's villainous, darwinistic fold. Marvelous and the Gokaigers were ordered to report to Bacchus Gill and assist him in overseeing the execution of rebels on the Medieval Planet, Gokai Green charged with being the executioner. However, Gokai Green betrays the crew, running off with a prisoner. The other Gokaigers head after him only to bump into Basco in the process. Marvelous nearly loses himself in a rage of hatred, almost being caught off-guard by clones of various heroes Basco sends their way. Distracted, the crew is unable to prevent Gokai Green and the prisoner from fleeing with Basco aboard the Free Joker. Realizing that "Gokai Green" couldn't possibly be their ally, the crew assumes that the person using Don's equipment would know what happened to him; and proceed to pursue their last-known co-ordinates. The Gokaigers stop at a gas station to re-fuel the Galleon, learning that the Free Joker had recently stopped by there. After a langthy pursuit, they catch up to Basco. The incident culminates between an intense battle between Marvelous and Basco, whom refers to Marvelous as a "sell-out." Just as the two are prepared to go all-out, Marvelous is interrupted by a call from Damaras. The final bastion of the Resistance has been discovered and the Gokaigers have been ordered to assist with the final invasion. Utterly incensed that his revenge has been put on hold yet again, Marvelous and the Gokaigers race Basco to the planet Sedon. Biography/Personality Captain Marvelous is, in many ways, nothing more than a grim and pragmatic version of his Prime counterpart. Marvelous is an outgoing, wild sort that trusts his gut and constantly seeks to scratch his adventuring itch. This however means that he isn't one to bow to authority and prefers doing this his way, to the chagrin of his superiors. Despite his affiliation to the hive of corruption that is the Zangyack Empire, he sees himself and his Gokaigers as above all of the petty backstabbing and politics Zangyack infests the universe with. This means that while he has no issue with executing enemies and traitors, he isn't actively malicious....probably being one of the nicest people Zangyack has in their employ. He is kind to those he likes and does his best to spread this kindness to the other Gokaigers. He also has no difficulty in seeing the value of other people, something that the other Gokaigers constantly laud him for. He has expressed subtle implications that suggest an ambition; though his exact intentions and allignment on the moral scale remain ambiguous at best. Arsenal Only Gokai Red's information is detailed here. For a list of their Gokai Changes, see here. When Captain Marvelous seized the Mobilates and Ranger Keys from AkaRed, he gained the ability to become Gokai Red. Gokai Red is the most balanced of the core Gokaigers, being adept at both melee and ranged combat. He will generally change into past Sentai Reds only unless extenuating circumstances warrant otherwise. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *Gokai Galleon }} Trivia * The ensemble worn by Marvelous and his cohorts was directly taken from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. However, as this version of Marvelous is from another universe, he should not be confused with his Prime counterpart. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sentai Villains Category:Neutral